


【齐南/洛南】灰色理论

by MASAKA



Category: All周震南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASAKA/pseuds/MASAKA
Summary: 待删。
Relationships: 洛南, 齐南 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【齐南/洛南】灰色理论

1.

周震南叼着根棒棒糖靠在床头，一边腮帮子撑得累了，用舌头格楞楞地转到另一边去。别人可能抽烟，他是个爱豆，要保护嗓子，只能吃糖，但事情的含义是一样的。他上半身歪歪扭扭地罩件宽大的睡衣，下半身藏在被子里，侧头看半透光的窗帘。  
何洛洛在他身后拉了拉他的手，他转回头，看见男孩儿枕着枕头，眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。  
“南南你不开心吗？”  
没有。周震南在心里回答，却懒于开口。男孩儿撑起身，把糖果从他嘴里拿出来，与他接吻。棒棒糖是酸奶味的，何洛洛在周震南嘴里尝到甜味，分开之后还在留恋地舔自己的嘴唇。  
“甜吗？”周震南问。  
“甜。”何洛洛笑眯眯地回答。  
周震南不置可否。  
这事儿是何洛洛挑起来的，至少他俩之间是。何洛洛那一段自白说得不知羞耻且重点突出，周震南听得想笑又想哭。笑是因为孩子长大了，哭是因为孩子学坏了。可是学坏显然有他的一份功劳，他得负起责任来，  
于是当天晚上他把人带去了小黑屋。晚上也要插上门锁上窗，不让一丝光亮透进来。可是当何洛洛剥开他的上衣松开他的腰带的时候，他发现他还是立刻意识到这是另外一个人。他把手臂横在眼睛上，简直失望得想哭。  
那时候他和张颜齐的关系还没有停。  
张颜齐会在任何兴起的时候跑来找他，声乐课结束，排练结束，甚至是刚和姚琛拍完vlog。这教周震南简直目瞪口呆，因为他偏偏头似乎都能看见姚老师的衣角。但是他也任由人把他拉去厕所隔间、小黑屋或者任何背静而镜头照不到的地方，他被面朝下压在地板上，自己捂住嘴忍住喘息，汗水和泪水随着撞击的节奏落下来。  
他和张颜齐的性事没什么柔情可言，不至于到暴力的程度，可也总没有旖旎的氛围。他们的性事更像是音乐交流的延伸，训练的延续，在练习室通宵到理性思维下线的时候，刚好只有两个人。  
张颜齐是有经验的，周震南没有，张颜齐进入的时候他感觉就像一只楔子从天空插入了他的世界中，他仰头望着想那是某种新的东西，他有些抗拒，却又不可否认充满了想要去理解的好奇。  
一次，两次，三次，但是他发现那只楔子再没有任何展示，就只是，一只黑色的楔子。  
你的世界究竟想不想和我交融，他想，张颜齐。  
总决赛前夜何洛洛来找他，男孩儿千辛万苦凑到两人能说话的机会，大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看他，又躲到一边去。  
“南南……南南，如果我能成团，你不要和张颜齐做那件事了，只和我做，好不好？”  
周震南心说小孩儿还是小孩儿，谁教你用成团来下这种赌注的，然而他忽然也想赌一把。“好。”他说。  
然后他半夜去医院吊了个水。  
本来这两件事没有联系，但是当他从吊诡的梦境里睁开眼，手上扎着针，泪流满面，而放眼望去只有四合的水绿色帘子，再没有别人的时候，他知道自己赌输了。没有love没有trust，只有半句唱不出来的“将我禁锢到笼里”。  
台下的应援声山呼海啸，他靠在何洛洛耳边说我答应你，何洛洛，我答应你，甚至等不到宣布结果。何洛洛扶住他的脑袋，亲昵地蹭他的额头。  
“南南你别哭，南南我喜欢你。”  
周震南克制住推开他的冲动。他想，做就可以，不要喜欢我。

2.

张颜齐进屋的时候发现自己床上睡了个人。他用眼神和手势问坐在另一张床上的姚琛，姚老师比了个嘘，再用嘴型说：南南。  
张颜齐先去橱柜里放东西，窸窸窣窣间周震南醒了，他听见那人用特有的鼻音混着喉音问姚琛几点了，然后说我回去睡。拖鞋蹭蹭擦擦地从他身边走过去，他用余光瞥见一段脚腕和搔着脚背的毛毯。  
那是周震南，他当然知道是周震南，那副身体他抱过那么多次，无论摆成什么样子，他都不会把大象错认成帽子。然而这并不是可以向姚琛炫耀的事情。  
在张颜齐看来，他跟周震南的第一次有点天时地利的意思。在他被舞蹈、镜头和不习惯的艺人规条围困到有点走投无路的时候，刚好是周震南在那里。当他看过去，发现对方也正在看着他时，他觉得是能够从他身上获得理解和安慰的。  
周震南没有经验，被进入的时候不免痛苦，可是他又拉过张颜齐的胳膊狠狠咬下去，把这痛苦渡还给他，好像无形中完成了某种轮回往生的仪式，把这混乱不堪的行为升华出一种含义——仿佛彼此救赎。  
事后张颜齐才想起来问，你成年了吧。  
周震南侧躺在练习室的地板上，目光顺着自己膝盖脚尖一线看向他，问，要紧吗？  
“要紧，搞不好要吃官司的。”  
这句话槽点十足。周震南正在试图坐起来，本来想怼他，结果只翻了个白眼就有气无力地垂下头。  
张颜齐去拉人，“你起来，去把东西弄出来，不然要发烧的。”  
周震南这回瞪大了眼睛看他，一口气站起来，站起来又两腿发软，差点摔倒，张颜齐赶忙去扶他，被他凶巴巴推开。  
“禽兽。”  
张颜齐闻言笑起来。周震南黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他，果断又豁达，教人同类相亲。  
于是他们就做，继续做。他和周震南都是有些反骨精神的人，表面上的恭顺谦谨要用背地里的越界找回来，当纷繁困扰随着一声低吼倾泻出去，他们又是一个洁净新生、能被浮游灯照得通透的爱豆。从这个意义上说，张颜齐挺喜欢周震南的。  
可惜周震南没经历过像样的恋爱，容易把行为和意义划上等号。张颜齐客观审视深刻反省，一边责怪自己轻率，一边不动声色地疏远对方。周震南不傻，很快就开始用隐含怒意的目光看他。张颜齐平时装聋作哑，实在熬不住的时候，就拉着人做上一回，好像庭院里的添水，发出硿的一声。  
姚琛有时候会问他，你怎么喜怒无常的，震南没有惹到你吧？  
没有没有，他还要装，我刚才也挺正常的。  
姚琛不知道其中关窍。  
姚琛也不知道其实张颜齐还试图跟他接近过，也是在深夜的练习室，也是只有两个人，但是失败了。还差一步的时候，张颜齐发现姚琛并不会配合。这种事终归是要两个人来做的。姚琛接收不到他的讯息。姚琛不理解他。这让张颜齐有些无奈又挫败，他发现周震南对他来说多少是特别的。  
他们最后一夜在练习室里闹通宵。周震南遇到音乐就是个疯子，玩起来没个度，唱、跳、rap，一刻不停，只要音乐起了就要跟唱，仿佛不拿出全力便十分对不起缪斯似的。姚琛和张颜齐也跟着他疯，直到他脸颊红红的，眼睛亮闪闪的，忽然趴在姚琛肩上抬不起头。  
姚琛正在rap，身体跟着节奏一颠一颠，周震南的头搁在姚琛肩上，被颠得难受也只咯咯地笑。这边张颜齐还在swag，那边姚琛忽然停下来。  
“南南？”  
张颜齐嘴巴不停，只转头过去看他俩。姚琛伸手扶了一下周震南的脸，表情有点不对，再撩开他的刘海，把手覆到额头上，一下变了脸色。  
“周震南你是不是发烧了？”  
周震南还在笑，胡乱地晃晃脑袋，也不知道是点头还是摇头。张颜齐这才把麦克风放下。  
姚琛侧身撑住周震南，让张颜齐去叫选管，又扶着人慢慢往外挪。周震南亢奋的情绪一退，忽然觉出不舒服来，一手摁住肚子，额头在姚琛肩膀上转了转：“小琛哥，你不唱歌我的胃都疼起来了。”  
“唱歌和胃痛有什么关系。”姚琛这时候还在认认真真地回他。  
好在临近总决赛，工作人员几乎彻夜待机，一开门就能找到节目助理。张颜齐跟着姚琛和周震南乘电梯，出门。姚琛反复确认之后，像交托贵重物品一样把人交给助理，还要拉着手问：“真的不要我陪你去吗？”  
周震南的眼睛一直亮亮地盯着张颜齐，病态的热度似乎随着目光投射到他身上，张颜齐抿住嘴，一言不发。  
“不用，”周震南终于把视线转回姚琛脸上，还挺乖巧地笑了笑，“你好好休息，我去去就回。”  
然后决赛，然后成团。  
成团的时候毫无征兆，入住新宿舍之后，周震南忽然和他断了关系。张颜齐一开始想大概是因为尘埃落定，想把一时荒唐就此揭过，然而某天早晨，何洛洛去叫周震南起床，门扇半开，他眼睁睁看着男孩儿俯下身亲吻周震南。其实光线暗，又逆光，他看不真切，但是从那个紧密贴合的姿势，他就知道是亲吻。再回想成团夜，周震南和何洛洛在遥远的对面舞台上拥抱，灯光当头，映得他们原本素净的脸浓墨重彩。  
原来如此，他想，我竟然没有发现。原来如此。

3.

周震南有时候不太懂老天爷给自己安排这种运气是什么心思，比如拿了C位还当了队长，抽得到“肉”也抽到单间。所谓火上浇油，所谓锦上添花——周震南本来是个怕寂寞的人，倒是方便了何洛洛。  
跟何洛洛做爱不能说是不舒服的。  
何洛洛一向顾及他的感受，无论进入还是亲吻，都好像一个贴心的情人，带着黏糊糊的讨好和依赖，所以每每周震南在张颜齐那里碰了壁，遭了冷遇，就在何洛洛这里寻回一点补偿。  
“南南，南南。”男孩儿总是这样叫着，滚烫的身体覆上来。  
然而身体炙热着，精神却在放空。周震南几乎是好整以暇地观察自己和何洛洛的反应，观察自己泛红的皮肤、半勃的阴茎和吞进何洛洛性器的下身，他的灵魂飘浮在肉体之外聆听自己的喘息，猜着这是F还是G。  
原来这就是做爱，他想，爱是可以做出来的。  
何洛洛由冲撞改为深埋在他身体里的时候他终于有点回神，他有些苦恼地想着要不要配合又感到力不从心的时候，何洛洛已经射在他的深处。少年喘息着抬起头来看他，眼里藏了些卑怯。南南……不舒服吗？  
没有，他摇头，只是有些累。  
他心里有一点点歉意，一边说一边拉了他的手扶在自己柱身上，又轻轻抚他的脸，偏着头看他。  
帮帮我好吗？  
他知道何洛洛懂他的意思，而且不舍得他说出这种话，所以只消他一个眼神，男孩儿就尽心尽力地弄起来。莫说这是彻头彻尾的偶像失格，本来他的道德感也放不过自己去，可是艺术家性格可能多少有点疯癫，想到这是难得的人生体验，他忽然就接受了。  
他着意让自己沉浸在身体接触里，不吝惜地发出呻吟，何洛洛就像被饵料吸引的鱼，来衔他的嘴唇。何洛洛喜欢亲吻他的嘴唇，对其他部位则有些淡漠，哪怕在性事里。周震南大概能懂他的潜意识，别的位置更多是为了快感，而嘴唇只为了传递爱意。他生生给这行为填充了纯情的主旨，好像与性无关。但是周震南只要性。  
周震南喘息变急的时候何洛洛放开了他，而等到他释放之后，又轻轻地抱上来，一边小心地不压到他，一边像在总决赛时那样，捧住他的头。  
这时候周震南终于有一点想哭。他感到这一刻他对何洛洛产生了浅浅的爱意，这点爱让他心软和动容。他想既然爱是可以做出来的，他和张颜齐为什么不行，是少了什么。

他们坐在客厅里写词。他、姚琛和张颜齐。  
公司今年似乎要走厚积薄发的路线，也可能是受了大环境寒潮的影响，总之万事先出了EP再说。周震南对此没什么意见，他本来也不喜欢在没有作品撑腰的情况下抛头露面，只是一起写词的人互相有些别扭。  
本来是不别扭的，他想，他们在外人眼里是千里相会三人组，情同手足重庆line。可是他总是记得第一次接纳张颜齐的时候，那种让人手足无措的窒息感，这种感觉被一遍遍的行为夯实在他胸口，时不时逼得他想落泪。并不是第一次就一定意味着什么，他知道，可是那人是张颜齐，他以为，或者说期盼，会有一个独一无二的理由。  
“那到底是谁告白的嘛？”姚琛在问。  
“那是她咯……”张颜齐回答，“姚老师你不要笑，碰见很飒的女孩子你就知道咯。”  
周震南有一搭无一搭地听着他们聊天，咔咔咔地把自动铅笔的笔芯按出来，再戳着纸面退进去。话题一直在跑偏，半个小时过去，歌词其实没什么进展。  
“那歌是写给她的？”  
“我也不会别的，vocal本来都想找别人录的……”  
“那不行吧……”  
“是不行啊，”张颜齐停下来看了周震南一眼，周震南莫名其妙地回看他，他已经又转回姚琛的方向去了，“谈恋爱嘛，这点诚意还是要有的。”  
周震南觉得有点好笑。张颜齐这人大体什么都好，就是喜欢用道理替换真心，用应该替换事实。他也不明白这么凉薄的人到底哪里招人喜欢，大概被他亲切温和的表象和特立独行的气质给骗了。  
姚琛有点疑惑，“这歌放网上合适吗？”  
“问过的，我问过的。而且，怎么说，还是想获得更多人的共鸣。”  
周震南想起来还在营里的时候，他们在一起写歌。大家都在讨论歌词旋律，只有张颜齐盯了他半天，说这不是上次那支笔。周震南有点惊讶，又有点害羞，淡淡地回答，我打算换个思路，张颜齐点头，我懂，他说。张颜齐就是什么都懂，周震南的品味、视角、甚至小矫情的仪式感，他都能感同身受。之前他以为这是默契，现在觉得，也许只是同理心。  
“喜欢这种事情……喜欢这种事情，总是能懂的。差不多第一眼就能懂。不喜欢也是，相处再久，也不一定有用。”  
周震南轻轻啊了一声，他发现，难怪写不出歌词来，笔拿错了。这不是用来写情歌的那支笔，写不出脉脉柔情；就像人不对，也生不出两厢情愿。  
——张颜齐，张颜齐，你不要说了；我不傻，而且我会疼。  
周震南举起笔，对着张颜齐扎了下去。  
笔芯是0.5mm的，戳在张颜齐手臂上，隔着衣物，发出细微的咔啪一声断下来，在布料上留下一个不明显的灰色小点。张颜齐丝毫不觉得疼；他只是愣住了。周震南也愣住了。  
周震南不是有意识这样做的，可是他又清晰地知道自己刚刚想做的是什么——如果手里握的是一把小刀，他恐怕也是会扎下去的。  
周震南猛地站起来，带倒了椅子，砰的一声。姚琛这时候才发现不对，问他怎么了，又看张颜齐只是直直地盯着周震南，又问张颜齐怎么了。  
周震南说不出话，哆哆嗦嗦地说了半句你们聊，顾不得姚琛诧异的眼神，逃一般跑回自己房间。  
洗手，先洗手，他冲进厕所，打开水龙头，才发现右手还握着那支笔。他猛地把笔甩开，铅笔磕在洗手台边沿，又弹开落到地上。周震南把手放进水流里，一边用力揉搓，一边止不住发抖。洗手池上方是面镜子，他不敢看。他想自己不是这样的——他抬头看见的一定是个附在自己身上的魔鬼。

周震南门关得震天响，姚琛愣了一刻终于想起来去看张颜齐，而张颜齐直直地盯着自己的胳膊，那表情让姚琛觉得他受伤了一样。  
“张颜齐你……你没事吧？”  
张颜齐摇摇头，又盯了衣袖上小小的黑点两眼，才回头看姚琛。姚琛说得没错，那支笔不会伤到他，可是却又好像带着深切的恨意，刺进了他的心脏。他并没有逼迫周震南，他想，难道自己做过这样过分的事吗？  
正在这时，一串急促的脚步声从楼上传来，何洛洛楼梯下到一半，看见他们，以两只脚一上一下踩在台阶上的姿势停住，问：“是南南吗？”又问：“南南怎么了？”  
张颜齐不知道自己是以什么表情看向他的，但想必不怎么好，因为他看见一向明朗的少年忽然对他阴沉下脸色。姚琛开口，是南南，又指了指周震南的房门。  
何洛洛不再注意他们，三两步迈下台阶，靠到门前敲了两下，贴着门扇听了听，扭动把手进了屋，又反手关上。  
张颜齐忽然觉得气短，觉得一层的空气变得极不友好起来。  
“姚老师，咱们回房间吧。”他一边起身一边收拾桌上的草稿，并不容姚琛反对。  
“那震南呢？”  
“没事……”他顿了一下，继续说，“没事，有何洛洛在。”

何洛洛进屋只听到哗哗的水声。周震南是个夜行动物，白天不常在房里活动，窗帘也就不常拉开，卧室的光线永远昏暗。  
他先探头看了看洗手池，然后目光慢慢下移，才看见缩在洗手台下，靠在角落里的人影。  
“南南！”他叫了一声，关掉水龙头，在人身前蹲下，这时才听到人在哭。  
周震南哭声很细，原本很细的声音还因为他把膝盖蜷在胸前，又把手指含在嘴里而更加含糊，看起来似乎是全身发着抖，在悄无声息地流眼泪，可是这其中又有一点颜色很刺眼——周震南嘴唇上沾着很鲜艳的一点红色，何洛洛发现那是从他正在啃咬的手指上渗出来的。  
“南南！”  
何洛洛伸手去把他的手从嘴里拉出来，却不想人忽然挣扎起来，一边挥着手想要摆脱他，一边踢着腿更往后退，恨不得躲进墙壁里。  
他在害怕，何洛洛忽然明白，他拉住周震南的手不肯松开，把死命团紧自己的人往身边拉。  
“南南别怕，别怕……你一定什么都没做错，别怕。”  
怀里的人可能因为累了，也可能是意识到何洛洛没有威胁性，不再激烈地反抗，何洛洛把人放开一点，看见周震南眼里仍然满是泪水，整张脸铺着水光。  
“南南，告诉我，你怎么了？”  
周震南不肯说话，只扭动手腕想要从他手里脱出来。何洛洛更加用力地抓住他，见他还不肯放弃，气急开口：“我不。”  
周震南像受了委屈的小孩儿一样发出一声泣音，低头躲开他的目光。何洛洛心里莫名升起一股火气，他拽周震南的右手，对方不动，他索性捏住他的下巴把人转过来，“你干了什么，周震南？南南你干了什么？”  
“我……我没有……”周震南下意识觉得恐慌。他似乎知道面前这个人是何洛洛，可是又不太确定。何洛洛对他一向是谦让顺从的，对被给予的甘之如饴，对未得到的不闻不问，可是这次他问为什么，他要涉入他的内心。  
不要，不要，周震南抗拒着，张颜齐的楔子还没拔走，你不要再挤进来。  
“南南你怎么了，告诉我你怎么了！”  
“我没有，我没有……我不是故意的……我没有……”  
何洛洛瞥见了躺在墙根的一支自动铅笔。他在这一刹那忽然明白了一些事情，周震南在躲避的人是谁，为什么，还有他们三个人的关系。暴增的信息量让他有点不知所措。他忽然意识到世界之大，除了他和周震南还有别人，他们的关系里还夹杂着别人——这样理所当然的事情，知道，和体会到，完全是两种感觉——以及，他对周震南究竟是怎样一种情感——他不想把他分给别人。  
“南南，没有他，没有别的人，你只有我，只看着我。”  
他双手握住周震南的脑袋面对自己，说完就去吻他。周震南想要躲开，可是何洛洛用上了全身力气，他像被猛禽捕获的猎物一样无从逃脱。何洛洛把他的嘴唇含在嘴里，用力吸吮，嘴唇上原本的血迹被舔净，又透出新的红色来，殷殷的仿佛要滴出来。他又放开嘴唇，把小孩儿的手指，咬破了的那根，含进嘴里，一边舔舐指尖，一边用牙齿捻磨指节。这动作的暗示意味太强，周震南面色潮红，吐息都哽咽起来。  
“不要，不要……洛洛，不要……”  
不是不要，何洛洛想，你只是不要爱。但是我要给你。  
何洛洛重新把人抱住接吻，让他的腰身完全贴覆在自己怀里。他知道周震南有腰伤，但是他觉得让他痛一点也好。他发现爱里是混着难以自抑的恨的。  
周震南终于不再挣扎，手指紧紧攥着他的衬衫，要推不推，要抱不抱。他可能也不明白自己想做什么，他兴奋的神经在追逐他，他的精神却在抗拒他。何洛洛心里涌起更加暴戾的情绪，他把周震南压在地面上，扯下他的裤子，把自己抵上去。他忽然想到当初张颜齐是不是也是这样的情感。不，不会的，他想，张颜齐不爱他，而自己爱他。  
他的动作忽然缓下来，性器刚刚嵌进了一个头，周震南的尖叫卡在喉咙里，变成短促的抽泣。  
“南南，对不起，南南。”  
何洛洛把头埋在周震南胸口，平息着情绪，把自己撤了出来。  
周震南刚被自己的恨意吓得失魂落魄，又被何洛洛的反复无常折腾，反应跟不上现状，只是不住哽咽地看着他。  
“不是你的错。”何洛洛又说了一遍。  
这回话语终于落进他的耳朵，在大脑中释放出含义。周震南深吸一口气，感觉好像蒙受圣人宽恕，忽然活了过来。眼前的混沌逐渐散开，他看见天花板上的灯，感受到浴室坚硬的地面，他稍稍低头，看见垂头丧气的何洛洛。为什么呢？周震南想，你这样宽宏大量，不应该觉得羞愧。他单手撑起身子，另一只手勾住对方的脖子，吻上去。这是周震南第一次主动吻何洛洛，意识到这一点的时候他心中一阵恍惚，好像不应该，又似乎理所当然。  
何洛洛愣了一下，随即用力回吻他，他尝出周震南嘴里残留的血腥气，和泪水咸涩的味道。  
之后的交合他们做得隆重又沉默。周震南感觉仿佛第一次和何洛洛做这种事，心中像是背叛一般的隐隐不安，让他又落下泪来。

何洛洛从周震南房间出来的时候已经是晚饭时间。一群人问南南怎么了，何洛洛说就是累，已经睡了，但是眼睛看到张颜齐的时候就狠狠瞪他。这是何洛洛头一次对自己表示敌意，或者说这是何洛洛这个人头一次对别人表现出负面情绪，张颜齐事不关己地觉得有趣，而在这乖戾的有趣之外，还是觉得不太愉快。

4.

何洛洛的演技突飞猛进，这是大家都没料到的。声乐老师表扬他歌声深情感人，他自己知道这不是什么一夕得道，是以前的痛和恨都简单，而现在学会了嫉妒和愤怒。当情感变得深切而又不露于外，自然就有了教人看不透的魅力。只是靠这种事情来成长，他觉得未免有点可笑——爱混合着性，不上不下。  
他再也不能像以前那样享受和周震南的性爱，以前只是接触和亲吻就能让他感到快乐，而现在他看着周震南忍耐的表情，会疑心浮现在他脑海的是谁，他吐露的呻吟是真情实感还是逢场作戏。这些冰冷的想法刺痛他自己，又让他难以忍受地把情绪发泄在周震南身上。他的扩张不再耐心，撞击越发狠厉，他要他疼，要他哭，这样才能确认他无暇他顾，是全然被自己占有的。  
他又不由自主地去设想另一个人是怎样和他做爱，是不是也这样不施怜悯。可是他不明白，如果不爱一个人，为什么要在他身上留下这样深刻的痕迹。  
何洛洛知道自己有时做得过分，比如第二天有练习的时候，周震南会明显地精神涣散、气力不济，可是天生的性格和身为队长的责任感又让他不肯松懈。于是每到休息的时候，他都躲到角落里去，普通的闲聊似乎都难以负担。  
何洛洛拿着水走过去，把冰凉的水瓶贴到他脸上。周震南皱一皱眉睁开眼，“洛洛。”何洛洛略微觉得不满，他讨厌周震南淡漠的态度，又讨厌他对自己毫不指责的包容。  
他本来要把水递给他，忽然改变主意，含住一口水，捧起周震南的脸，嘴对嘴地喂下去。周震南这才惊慌失措，嘴里的水漏出来，水瓶里的水也在挣扎中洒了满身。周震南咳嗽不停，队友们看过来，一边关心一边笑说你们搞什么，何洛洛又变回那个大男孩，眼睛亮闪闪又笑眯眯，心里却知道有人注意着一切只是不说。他要的就是他说不出来什么。

张颜齐多少是感觉到何洛洛在针对自己的。他一边惊异于少年的成长，一边又有点摸不清，何洛洛究竟是针对自己，还是针对周震南，因为周震南的疲劳越来越明显地显露在脸上。对于这一点，张颜齐还是有一些意见的。他知道写词的那天周震南和何洛洛一定发生了什么，他们两人的关系就是从那时开始有了变化。这变化对张颜齐来说固然不算坏事，因为毕竟周震南不会再挑衅自己，不会故作随意地闯进他的领地，不会再把眼神黏在他身上，但是他也不再那么活跃，身上的蓬勃生气和古灵精怪都委顿下去。无论如何，张颜齐是欣赏作为艺人的周震南的。  
于是吃晚饭的时候，张颜齐看着对面把脸埋在碗里，却只是一下一下戳着米饭，似乎食欲不振的周震南，下意识就伸手去抚他的脸。手指从脸颊滑到下巴尖，轻轻勾一下离开。“你是不是瘦了。”  
周震南瞪着他没来得及反应，旁边有人先一步把人往自己的方向一拉，是何洛洛。周震南斜靠在男孩儿肩上，微微闭了下眼睛，何洛洛只敌意满满地瞪着张颜齐。  
临近的人先发现不对，渐渐整个桌子的人都转向他们。  
“洛洛，”周震南拍拍何洛洛揽在自己肩上的胳膊，“洛洛，我筷子掉了，让我捡一下。”  
何洛洛这才把视线收回来，嘴唇几乎贴在周震南头顶上，说：“我来。”  
男孩儿撤开椅子，蹲到桌子下面去，张颜齐看着对面周震南低着头，身体忽然颤了一下，抬手捂住嘴，然后又慢慢放松，把屏住的气息吐出来。这时何洛洛从桌子底下站起身，神色如常地把筷子放到厨房的洗碗池里，拿了一双新的回来。周震南没再看自己。  
张颜齐觉得有点无聊，但也不是很在意。毕竟这俩人想怎么做都是他们的事，与自己并不相干。  
但是周震南公布成团后的第一首个人单曲时，张颜齐再也不能视若无睹。  
新歌不完全是个人作品，是周震南和赵磊合作的。队友里有几个人下意识先去看张颜齐，又慢慢转开视线。周震南和赵磊关系也挺好的，他们想。  
新曲子不是赵磊的风格，但也不太像周震南的，一群人围着摆在餐桌正中的音箱听完，除了好听竟然再说不出什么。但这绝不是敷衍，而是音乐超出了他们的预想，翟潇闻一脸费神琢磨的表情，焉栩嘉问，是不是致郁了一点？周震南扬起下巴，你南哥也是会写这种歌的。  
张颜齐是很想发表点意见的，照他的习惯应该口述一篇小作文，可是这时候他什么都说不出，艳丽的音符在眼前跳动，他却触不到，好像隔着一层透明的胎膜，柔柔地拒绝着他。音乐是周震南的灵魂，音乐在，他的人就在。张颜齐从来没想过他会把这个给出去。  
张颜齐不知道这是不是也属于周震南的一种挑衅，如果是，那毫无疑问是最成功的一次。

对何洛洛，周震南是想去宠一宠的。何洛洛的世界本来色彩明媚生机勃勃，周震南自身虽然不会为此有所改变，但是喜欢的；可是现在那世界里有了阴云蔽日  
寒风萧瑟，他知道人的成长早晚有这一步，但还是心怀歉意。  
何洛洛因为张颜齐的存在而没有安全感，他知道，所以对他有些过分的举动都一概包容。他想毕竟自己欠他的恐怕不比张颜齐欠自己的少，而且这人实实在在救过自己一命。  
周震南对于受恩和回报的意识是非常强烈的，他想话本小说里女子受人搭救要以身相许，自己如果能稍微回应一点何洛洛的期望，也能安心。  
他对赵磊，也是如此。  
自从集体写词那天之后他就刻意避开张颜齐，一方面是自己忌讳，一方面是为了何洛洛。  
可是心里的结不会因为避而不见就化解掉，他只能闷在房里写歌。在这种情绪下写出来的旋律没一句能听，可他还是给他们配上和弦和鼓点，好像用音乐占满思考回路，就能把那些纠缠不清的灰暗念头扼死。他觉得自己好像抗癌。  
就在这种情况下，赵磊来敲他的门：不好意思南南，我听见了，能进来听吗？听了一会儿又问，南南，你还好吗？  
周震南愣了愣，问，好听吗？  
还是好听的。  
“磊哥你要不要唱唱看？”他脱口而出。  
他以为自己好像被无辜捻开的手风琴皱褶，再也奏不出悦耳的乐音，然而赵磊说好听，这让他在荒谬中感到安慰。  
“第一次公演没选磊哥，那得补偿一下吧。”周震南说。  
赵磊笑着揉他的头，我那是节目效果，你怎么还提。他被人按在怀里，还要继续调侃，说吧，想让我唱逍遥游还是你唱悟空。队友们又开始吵吵嚷嚷，他说“悟空”两个字的时候噎了一下，没人留意。  
他以前说自己所有的创作出发点都是爱，现在想来像个笑话一样。这才是从自己的爱里诞生的音乐，他想，如果这也算爱的话。他有点好奇张颜齐听出了什么。爱吗？不会，这与其说是情书，不如说是檄文，刀剑铮鸣。

5.

张颜齐在想自己为什么会生气。  
他和周震南没有约定过要一起出单曲，没有为各自的事业作出过涉及彼此的规划，可他确实以为周震南会和他一起做歌的，因为他们一定会很契合，而且他知道周震南也是这么想。  
可是现在他不确定了。  
这种感觉就像走在玻璃栈道上，忽然发现脚下也许真的是落空的。  
他生气，并且心慌。  
他在脑子里反反复复琢磨那首歌，把赵磊的元素一个个剔除，剩下周震南的——他是爱这白骨棘刺一般的周震南的音乐的——再用自己的创作把它填满，嵌上张颜齐的血肉。每一句都是好听的。可是没有一句是他的。他忽然有点理解了何洛洛的感受——属于自己的东西被夺走了。可是何洛洛至少能理直气壮地跟他对峙，自己总不能跑去跟赵磊说，把我的歌还回来。凭什么呢？凭周震南喜欢我？  
……周震南喜欢我吗？  
想到这里他忽然觉得口干舌燥。  
张颜齐走出房间去找水喝，下到一层的时候听见厨房里有响动，姚琛在冲一个人喊：“你行不行？要我帮忙吗？”另一个声音回他：“你好啰嗦哦，煮泡面我还是会的。”看样子两个人离得还挺远。  
是周震南。  
张颜齐走到餐桌边坐下，正对着厨房的灶台，周震南正穿着那件宽宽大大的黄底条纹睡衣背对着他忙碌，姚琛坐在他对面，扭着身子跟周震南说话，听见动静回头跟他打了个招呼。他拿过桌上的瓶装水倒进杯子里。周震南应该知道他来了，但是没作反应。  
“你没出去？”张颜齐问姚琛。  
“临出门碰见他出来找吃的，说给他做个炒饭，他又要自己来。”  
“你好啰嗦姚老师！”周震南又喊了一遍。  
周震南今天早晨才结束工作回来，白天一天没出屋，大家知道他需要休息，都不去打扰他，现在已经是下午。张颜齐看着那个背影，感觉好像真的很久没见过他了。  
他放下杯子，绕过餐桌，走到周震南背后。周震南身上特有的味道和泡面辛辣的香味一起把他笼罩住，他忽然感觉到一点安心，这个距离好像随手就可以把他圈到怀里，让他怎么都跑不掉。  
“你在做什么？”  
贴身响起的声音吓了周震南一跳，搅面的筷子在锅沿磕了两下险些脱手。  
“泡面，你看不出来吗。”  
“你为什么和赵磊一起写歌？”  
周震南心里忽然腾起火气，转身把人推开。  
姚琛没听见他们的对话，从架势里看出不太对，几步赶过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没事。”周震南回答，又转回身去面对炉灶。  
“你和震南怎么了？”周震南听见姚琛笨拙地压低了声音问张颜齐。  
“我和他做过了。”  
周震南的血液一瞬间冻住了。  
“啊？做什么？”姚琛没听懂。  
“张颜齐！”  
“我说做爱——做爱，姚老师。”  
周震南回身攥住张颜齐的领子，把他压得倒退几步。他很想揍他，可是实在没有打人的经验。但张颜齐可不一样，在周震南还没想出下一步要怎么做的时候，张颜齐一手搂住他的腰，一手抬起他的下巴，吻在他嘴唇上。“你不就是想要这个吗。”离开之后他说。  
张颜齐吻得很用力，撞得周震南嘴唇生疼。周震南浑身发抖。他没有经历过这么冷的吻，他感觉不到任何与这行为原本相关的情绪。他只觉得耻辱。  
客厅传来一阵吵闹声，张颜齐被人从周震南身前推开，周震南愣了一阵才发现是何洛洛。何洛洛把张颜齐按倒在地，提起拳头就打，四周的人乱哄哄地围上来，姚琛、任豪、赵让，有的去拉何洛洛，有的隔在两人中间叫停。桌椅餐具混乱地磕磕撞撞，火炉上的泡面没人看管，溢出来扑灭了火苗，报警声尖利而持久地响。  
何洛洛气喘吁吁地瞪着慢慢坐起身、摇晃脑袋的张颜齐——摔在地上和吃了拳头的疼痛叠加在一起，让他头脑嗡嗡作响——又忽然转头来看周震南。周震南脑子也嗡嗡作响。何洛洛忽然攥住他的手，一路拉进卧室。  
他把周震南推倒在床上，自己压上来，撕扯一样脱他的衣服。周震南惊慌失措地阻止他，怕被门外的人听见，只敢小声地喊不要不要。  
何洛洛把他的底裤也一把扯下来丢在一边，停下来喘气。周震南咬着枕头，压抑住声音。何洛洛看着他，伸过手来想要抚摸他的脸，周震南下意识躲了一下。男孩儿愣了愣，收回手，忽然分开他的腿，把脸埋下去。  
“何洛洛你做什么？”  
周震南猜到他的意图，慌忙去推他的脑袋，可是何洛洛抱住他的腿，不肯放开。  
“洛洛，住手，不要……”  
周震南挣扎不开，急得眼泪都要掉下来，但是在他哭出来之前，何洛洛先松开了他。周震南喘着粗气，而何洛洛跪在他面前，垂着头一动不动。  
“洛洛？”  
他伸手去抬对方的脸，摸到一手湿滑，吓了一跳，急忙捧起他的脸。  
“洛洛？怎么了，洛洛？”  
两个人对上眼睛的一刻，他心里一震。  
“南南，你，喜不喜欢我？”  
他回答不了。他不愿意何洛洛给他口交，是因为他觉得偿还不了；而会有这种想法，无非是因为，他不爱他。他那么努力，他们两个人都那么努力，他还是不爱他。  
周震南是活得十分精神化的人，这点和张颜齐一样，行为可以作假，眼神可以作假，却没办法说谎。  
“咱们分开吧，南南。”  
周震南感到心脏一阵抽痛。好，他点头。他的眼泪忽然收了回去。我不配感到疼痛，他想。

姚琛把张颜齐拉回房里，用力关上门。  
“张颜齐，你搞什么？”  
张颜齐脸上还在丝丝地痛，敷着冰袋，看姚琛急躁躁来回踱步的样子倒有点想笑。  
“南南最近跟我闹别扭，”他说，“我觉得这样不太好。”  
姚琛瞪着张颜齐，眼眶慢慢转红，然后颓然跌坐在床上，双手捂住脸。  
“我知道你有点混蛋；没想到这么混。”  
张颜齐忽然觉得不好意思。  
“什么时候？”声音闷闷地从姚琛双手下传出来。  
“……营里的时候。”  
姚琛又叹了口气。  
“现在呢？”  
“现在他和何洛洛在一起。”  
“我没问他。”姚琛抹了把脸，“他的事我会单独问他。他开不开心我还是能看出来的。我问的是，你在搞什么。”  
张颜齐简直要对姚琛肃然起敬，简简单单的一个人，却用简简单单的话就说清了他们的关系——而且瞬间选择了站在周震南一边。  
他是对的，张颜齐想，自己不配。  
自己从一开始就不配被人喜欢，也不配喜欢人。  
他从不知道感情是什么的时候开始，就知道这东西有多不可靠，不仅不可靠，还会伤人。关系双方会受伤，被波及到的也会受牵连。他后来谈过的女朋友，无不是浅交辄止，交往越深就越会觉出双方的分歧来，不如不去窥探彼此的心境，只享受一点欢乐。  
“姚老师，你知道吗，感情这个东西，是很可怕的。又要考虑别人，又要考虑自己，越疑心什么就越会促成那件事发生，没有一刻安心；而我只想安心地生活。”  
“南南不开心，你就安心了？”  
“姚琛我不是这个意思！”  
“我也不是这个意思！”姚琛声音也高起来，“张颜齐，你说的情况，是有感情才会发生的，你……”姚琛愣了一下，“张颜齐，你对周震南……”  
“怎么会姚老师，”他有点不屑地摆手，“你是没听见我说的话吗？我……”他忽然顿住了。  
我不喜欢周震南这句话，他说不出来。  
姚琛看了他一会儿，没再骂他，只拍拍他的肩说你好好想想，我去收拾厨房，把他一个人留在屋里。  
张颜齐有些怔愣。他忽然有点不明白自己怎么想。他对周震南固然不讨厌，但也不是那种喜欢。他没有试图温柔地去对待他，也不想承担他对自己的依赖。超出普通队友的互动都不是很必要，会发生关系是因为本能，会因为音乐而生气，也是本能。  
还在营里的时候，他和周震南挨得那么近，近得彼此的呼吸都交缠在一起，空气里有对方的味道。他们创造的音符也是，歌词也是，飘飘摇摇地浮在空中，好像天生就可以融汇在一起，好像自己就能互相体恤。可是周震南把这个给出去了。他在说不是只有你张颜齐才可以，他可以轻易跨出这个小世界。张颜齐觉得很委屈。他也知道自己的委屈很无理，因为推开周震南的就是他自己。可是张颜齐又有种不好的预感应验的忿忿，他早就知道周震南会有更广阔的的天地，这样的人凭什么守着自己。他忽然觉得茫然，他搞不清因和果，他觉得又掉进了出道前那种没头苍蝇一般的状态，他想找个人聊聊，一起商量一个对策，或者只是彼此安慰，就像早先——他和周震南。  
这个名字跳出脑海的一刻，张颜齐忽然愣住，好像时间也停住，好像周围的空气、风、像生物一样发出切切察察细微声响的房间，全都静止下来。他的世界好像忽然空阔一片，只有一个没有形体的名字漂浮着。周震南。  
张颜齐觉得有点可怕。依赖一个人到这种程度，有点可怕；而这个人很可能再也不会让自己依赖，这个事实，是另一种可怕。他大概是下意识撩拨过周震南的，他想，他不想让他远离。  
张颜齐在床上翻了个身，感觉脸颊又疼起来。外面天色已经黑透了，他不想吃晚饭，不想面对任何人。他后知后觉地想起了被丢在厨房里的任豪和赵让，他想他们有没有看到，看到的话会怎么想、自己应该怎样解释，而周震南，又该怎么办。  
周震南。  
楼下又传来吵嚷声，似乎夹杂着打电话给助理的喊声，张颜齐一翻身从床上跃起，跑下楼。

6.

周震南在做梦。他无数次做过这个梦，可是一直没有看到结局。他站在一片方方正正、由深灰和浅灰构成的城市的街道上，仰头望见天上有一只巨大的楔子。他看看四周，找到离天空最近的那栋楼，爬上去。他站在楼顶，四周静悄悄的，没有风，也似乎没有时间和空气。他看见那支楔子悬在头顶，像黑曜石一样闪着光，光彩流转几下，楔子渐渐清透起来，像棱镜一样，折射出人影。人影是倒着的。他们在与自己的世界相似的灰色天空下走着，冥顽不灵地，欢欣雀跃地，充满烟火气，又带点玩世不恭的尖利。他蹲着看了一会儿。我知道了，他说，谢谢你。他站起身，拍拍自己的裤脚，伸手去推那支楔子。楔子不冷，也不锐利，它就这样一点一点地，有点迟钝地，从天空中退了出去。最后一点尖端消失之后，他的天空闭合了，还是原来的模样。  
周震南睁开眼，看见护士刚刚把针头从他手背上抽出来，贴上止血胶布。他不太记得自己怎么到的这里，倒也不慌张。他环顾四周，看见张颜齐坐在旁边，紧紧盯着他，眼神疲惫阴郁，仿佛一匹独行许久的狼。你来晚了，他想。他感觉自己摇了摇头，又睡了过去。一觉无梦。

7.

这次周震南烧得有点严重，又在医院住了一天才出院。公司考虑到恐怕是给新晋小队长安排了太多工作，放了他两天假。他买了机票要回家一趟。临走前姚琛专门跟他谈了一个小时，从他屋里出来的时候眼眶都是红的，不知道是气的还是难过，最后送他走的时候紧紧地拥抱他。他又跟何洛洛说不是你的错，男孩儿不知道该说什么，大眼睛湿润润的，周震南伸手揉揉他的头。虽然不再是个小孩子，好在本性不移。  
等他回到北京，又是新一轮的排舞练歌赶通告。  
第二张EP已经开始制作，演唱会也提上了日程，每个人都有很多要提高的地方，不光是为了“中国第一男团”的口号。  
周震南经过一番休养元气恢复不少，练舞课间满身汗湿地和人打打闹闹，又说我去下洗手间。他出排练室的时候，知道何洛洛在看自己。  
从洗手间出来的时候，他发现门旁边有个人悄无声息地站着，吓了一跳。是张颜齐。他一瞬间感觉有点生疏，又想想，根本想不起来他飞回家那天，送行的人里有没有张颜齐。  
有事吗？他用眼神问。  
张颜齐沉默地靠过来，把手搭在他肩上。察觉到周震南没有反抗的意思，他紧张的表情略有些放松。  
“我可以，亲你吗？”他问。  
周震南不知道该怎么回答。他觉得这个问题来得十分不是时候，它可以是在创造营里的时候，可以是在成团后的某一天，甚至是在那个一团糟的厨房里，但是现在出现，好像是要结账的时候端上来的菜品，或者过了点的火车票——不需要了。  
在周震南迟疑的时候，张颜齐已经垂下头来吻他。张颜齐吻得非常认真，又非常别扭，非常不习惯，好像要把所有心情都通过嘴唇传递过来，却又不得要领。周震南被压得微微向后退，靠到墙壁上。  
他忽然落下泪来。张颜齐好像被烫到一样弹开，有点慌张又有点急躁地问为什么。周震南摆摆手。原来这就是爱，他想，原来何洛洛给我的是这么温柔的东西。

\- Fin -


End file.
